Bad Destiny
by kissbaekhyun
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP] Takdir yang merubah kehidupan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. CHANBAEK/BL. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria dewasa terlihat tergesa gesa di lorong rumah sakit. Keringatnya bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya. Senyumnya terlihat mengembang selagi ia tergesa gesa. Kedua anaknya dilahirkan secara sehat. Tidak, mereka tidak kembar. Satu anak dilahirkan oleh wanita berbeda. Ya, pria dewasa ini tengah menghamili dua orang dan sedang melahirkan bersamaan di rumah sakit.

BRUK!

"Ah, maaf suster." Pria dewasa itu mengambil sebuah papan nama yang terjatuh berantakan di hadapannya. Suster itu mengeryit bingung. Karena papan nama ini sudah diurutkan, takutnya tertukar.

"Saya rasa papan ini tidak tertukar sama sekali suster. Saya sudah mengurutnya berdasarkan jatuhnya. Jadi tenang saja." Seolah mengerti depan tatapan si suster, pria dewasa tersebut menjawabnya. Suster tersebut mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ada dua bayi yang namanya tertukar.

Byun Baekhyun yang seharusnya bernama Wu Kyungsoo

Wu Kyungsoo yang seharusnya bernama Byun Baekhyun

Takdir yang merubah nasib mereka.

 _15 tahun kemudian…_

"A—ayah, apakah tidak apa apa aku bergabung ke keluarga kalian?" Hankyung tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut halus milik pemuda manis yang sedang menatapnya dengan takut. Satu tangannya tetap berada di stir mobil mencoba mengendarai dengan pelan sembari menatap anaknya yang kini menunduk.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Ayah yakin mereka akan menerima dengan senang hati. Kau tahu, ayah selalu menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini, Baek. Sudah dua tahun lamanya kau hidup sendiri tanpa orang dekat."

Hankyung tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana pengorbanan Baekhyun yang hidup sendiri tanpa orang dekat. Apalagi dia jarang melihat Baekhyun karena tempat tinggalnya saat jauh dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Jadi, agak susah untuk memantau Baekhyun karena ia takut istrinya curiga.

Ya, Hankyung mempunyai istri dengan dua anak laki laki. Orang tua mereka berdua, menjodohkan mereka tanpa tahu bahwa anaknya mencintai wanita lain—ibu Baekhyun—Tidak ada yang menyetujuinya dengan Kibum—ibu Baekhyun karena Kibum miskin dan tidak mempunyai orang tua dan juga saudara kandung. Sementara wanita jodohannya tersebut sungguh kaya seperti dia. Maka dari itu, dia menjalin hubungan secara rahasia dengan ibu Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun lahir di hari yang sama dengan anak bungsunya.

Ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu tepatnya ketika Baekhyun baru berusia tiga belas tahun. Selama dua tahun Baekhyun harus hidup mandiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tak lupa juga Hankyung selalu mengirim Baekhyun uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Baekhyun selalu menggunakan uang itu baik baik. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Hankyung, yeah—walaupun Kibum dan ayahnya tidak ada ikatan menikah.

"Aw, ayah sakit." Baekhyun memegang pipi tirusnya ketika Hankyung mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya ini sungguh manis. Mata bulan sabit sipit yang indah, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang selalu tersenyum, membuat sang ayah bertanya tanya apakah Baekhyun laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Kelihatan serius sekali!" Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi, Baekhyun dengan segera membelakkan matanya ketika mobil sang ayah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang besar berbeda dengan apartement kumuhnya dulu.

"Nah, Baekhyun sudah sampai. Kau diam disini dulu, ayah ingin membicarakan dengan ibu sebentar." Hankyung melepaskan seatbelt yang ia pasangkan ditubuhnya kemudian ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis melihat ayahnya yang begitu menyanyangi-nya. Sepeninggalan ayahnya, Baekhyun merasa berdosa ketika ia menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini. Seharusnya ayahnya tidak perlu membawanya kemari karena Baekhyun bukan anggota keluarga ini, apalagi Baekhyun lahir oleh perempuan selingkuhan ayahnya.

Baekhyun yakin, ibu tirinya—Heechul—tidak akan menerimanya, maka dari itu Baekhyun melepas seatbeltnya dan berjalan menuju pintu besar di hadapannya. Baekhyun akan meminta maaf pada keluarga ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bila perlu ia tidak akan pernah menemui ayahnya lagi.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau tidak tahu hiks hiks sialan kau!"

Baekhyun menatap kaget dihadapannya ketika melihat Heechul tengah memukul ayahnya brutal dengan air mata yang mengucur deras di kedua pipinya. Hankyung hanya diam sambil berlutut dihadapan Heechul dan menerima semua pukulan. Karena ia merasa pantas mendapat pukulan tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya melihat kedua anak laki laki berada di tempat yang sama. Satu orang sedang duduk di sofa dengan memainkan PSP miliknya seolah tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran keluarganya sementara yang satunya lagi menunduk melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika Baekhyun melihat Heechul mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengarahkan gelas itu ke kepala Hankyung, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dia segera masuk dan menjadi tameng segera menutup matanya karena gelas tersebut ingin mengarah ke kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika gelas tersebut tidak memukul kepalanya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menaikkan kepalanya melihat Heechul kini menatap ke arah wajahnya. Mata Baekhyun memanas ketika matanya melihat bagaimana mata Heechul kini mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun dengan tangan yang masih memegang gelas. Hati Baekhyun bergerumuh, seperti ada rasa rindu di dalam hatinya ketika melihat ibu tirinya. Tanpa tahu sebenarnya Heechul juga seperti ada kerinduan yang mendalam di hatinya yang ia tidak tahu apa artinya.

Gelas tersebut pecah karena Heechul tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas tersebut ke lantai membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut melihat Heechul yang terdiam ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun memerah ketika menatap iris mata Heechul.

PLAK!

Baekhyun tersungkur hebat ketika pipinya ditampar oleh Heechul.

"DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDAK LAHIR!"

Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit tanpa tahu alasannya. Ia hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Heechul. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena tangan Heechul mengenai sudut bibirnya.

Heechul menghampiri Baekhyun dan memukul Baekhyun. "Dasar! Kau seharusnya hiks tidak lahir kau pembawa hiks sial." Pukulan Heechul melemah dan ambruk di lantai. Hankyung terbangun dari bersimpuhnya dan memegang badan Heechul.

"Sayang, aku mohon. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku mohon untuk meminta ijin padamu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tinggal disini. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi. Dia masih lima belas tahun. Dia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, ini permintaanku yang terak—"

"Su-sudahlah, jangan bahas tentang kematianmu hiks a-aku—"

Heechul pingsan dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Hankyung menghela nafas dan memanggil Kris—anaknya yang memainkan PSP tadi untuk menggendong ibunya ke dalam kamar.

Setelah Kris menggendong ibunya, Hankyung melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk dengan menggigit telapak tangannya. Ia tahu, anaknya sedang menahan tangis. Ia tahu anaknya sedang menahan sakit luar biasa akibatnya. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan ayahnya segera bangun perlahan-lahan dan tersenyum manis seolah ia tidak merasakan kesakitan.

"Cih, akting." Pemuda yang sedari dati menunduk karena pertengkaran itu akhirnya berbicara kemudian pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Hankyung.

"Baekhyun, maafkan ayah." Hankyung segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan meringis begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang meringis karena menahan sakit ditubuhnya akibat pukulan Heechul.

"Tidak apa apa ayah. Aku bisa hidup sen—"

"Tidak! Ayah tidak akan membuatmu hidup sendiri. Tolonglah Baekhyun. Ini permintaan terakhir ayah." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya melihat ayahnya seperti ini. Ya ayahnya mengidap penyakit kanker dan dokter bilang bahwa Hankyung tidak akan hidup lama lagi.

"Ayah, aku yakin. Ayah pasti akan sembuh, aku dan keluargamu akan ada selalu untukmu."

* * *

 **Bad Destiny**

 **ChanBaek! Yaoi. BoyxBoy**

 **Prolog  
**

* * *

Dua tahun lamanya Baekhyun tinggal dirumah besar ini dan satu tahun ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua menyisakan hawa duka dirumah ini. Heechul masih saja menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada. Ketika Hankyung sudah pergi, Heechul lebih menganggap Baekhyun angin lewat atau menjadikan Baekhyun pembantu. Apalagi Kyungsoo, ia memang menganggap Baekhyun tidak seperti saudaranya melainkan pembantu. Sementara Kris, ia pergi ke China sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Hingga sampai sekarang, Kris belum pulang.

Baekhyun mengayuhkan sepeda usangnya menuju sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Bedanya, Kyungsoo menaiki mobil diantar supir sementara Baekhyun tetap menaiki sepeda yang dibelikan ayahnya dulu. Baekhyun memakai kacamata culun, rambutnya yang ia belah dua, dan kemeja yang terkancing hingga atas. Benar benar membuatnya seperti orang _nerd_.

Itu semua ulah Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo ingin Baekhyun selalu dibully karena ia culun. Tentu saja Baekhyun hanya menuruti Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo selalu memukul Baekhyun ketika ia marah. Baekhyun hanya bersyukur, walaupun ia selalu di bully, dimarahi, tidak dianggap ada. Setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup dan menikmati dunia.

Baekhyun sampai di depan sekolahnya dan memakirkan sepedanya. Sekolah elite ini bernama Sungsan High School. Banyak siswa siswi kaya bersekolah disini. Baekhyun hanya siswa miskin—karena Kyungsoo tidak menganggapnya saudara—dan siswa _nerd_. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengeratkan tas yang ia pakai berjalan menunduk melewati siswa siswi yang bergaya heboh.

BRUK!

Seseorang mendorong Baekhyun sampai terjatuh mencium tanah. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia hendak berdiri dan lagi lagi mencium tanah karena seseorang menginjak kepala Baekhyun menggunakan kakinya.

"Culun seharusnya berada dibawah."

Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda yang satu ini. Pemuda yang mempunyai sekolah ini, tampan, tinggi, idaman. Chanyeol adalah pemuda _perfect_ tidak seperti Baekhyun. Semua wanita ataupun pria _gay_ akan mengejarnya. Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli, ia suka menyakiti seseorang disekitarnya.

Kakinya masih berada di kepala Baekhyun dan menggesek kaki tersebut hingga wajah Baekhyun ikut tergesek di tanah membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Jangan lupa nanti siang kau belikan kami makanan." Kami yang dimaksud adalah teman-teman se-geng Chanyeol dan juga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo datang bersama Sehun dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang membuat Chanyeol mengeryit dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mengangetkanku saja." Chanyeol mendengus dan memeluk pundak kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat siapa yang diinjak Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun—yang menurutnya perusak keluarga orang—pantas diperlakukan seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Ayo ke kelas, biarkan saja si culun ini." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Kemudian ia menurunkan kakinya dan menendang perut Baekhyun menggunakan kaki satunya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun yang daritadi hanya diam.

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya pelan dan memegang perutnya kesakikan akibat tendangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang melihatnya dan berjalan lurus. Bahkan ada saja yang saling berbisik melihat Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang berani menolong Baekhyun karena takut oleh Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sebuah suara cempreng yang membuat Baekhyun harus cepat cepat bangkit karena suara cempreng itu akan menghhawatirkannya. Dia adalah Luhan, sepupu Chanyeol.

* * *

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: huaa maaf saya nistain baekhyun disini hiks. Sebenarnya saya ga tega kalo giniin baekhyun tapi apa daya/? Saya pengen ngebuat baekhyun menderita dulu hohoho. Kangen bikin ff menderita soalnya. Oh ya, saya bukan hatersnya kyungsoo ataupun heechul ya huhu. Saya hanya merasa mereka berdua sangat cocok dengan karakternya. Pasti banyak yang gasuka sama kelakuan chanyeol, ya memang seperti itulah jalan ceritanya. maaf juga baru dikit.

 **mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**17 tahun yang lalu…**_

"Ayo sayang, terus, ini demi anak kita."

"Tapi sayang, akkh aku tidak kuaat."

"Tahan sebentar nyonya, sedikit lagi, ayo ayo."

Heechul menggengam tangan Hankyung kuat. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut Hankyung, keringat banyak berjatuhan di wajah Heechul. Heechul berusaha untuk melahirkan anak keduanya, setelah Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris Wu anak pertamanya yang berusia satu tahun.

Lain Heechul yang sedang berusaha untuk melahirkan kedua anaknya, lain Hankyung yang sedang memikirkan wanita lain yang saat ini sedang melahirkan anaknya juga. Pikiran Hankyung berkecamuk, antara senang, sedih, kecewa, bahagia, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan karena wanita lain tersebut tidak mempunyai ikatan apapun dengan Hankyung dan wanita itu tengah mengandung anak Hankyung yang pertama.

"Oeek.. Oeek.."

Heechul bernafas lega dan mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat bayi keduanya sedang dibersihkan oleh para suster. Air matanya jatuh deras, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah mempunyai buah hati yang sangat ia impikan. Hankyung hanya bisa mengusap peluh Heechul dan mengecup kening Heechul mencoba menenangkan.

"Selamat nyonya, anak anda laki-laki." Heechul segera menggendong anak yang diberikan oleh suster tersebut setelah bayi tersebut dipenuhi darah. Heechul menatap buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur dan sedikit menggeliat pelan. Hankyung berlalu meninggalkan Heechul karena ketentuan pihak rumah sakit memang seperti itu, membiarkan sang istri istirahat sebentar.

Heechul menatap mata bayi tersebut, sangat indah walaupun belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Heechul sudah melihat bentuk bulan sabit di ujung mata bayi laki-lakinya, yang menurutnya sangat indah walaupun nanti ia tahu bahwa mata anaknya akan sipit.

Tangannya turun mencoba mencubit hidung kecil buah hatinya. Bayi tersebut menggeliat dan sedikit menggapai angin diatasnya membuat Heechul tertawa kecil. Kemudian Heechul mengelus pipi gembul bayi tersebut.

Tangan Heechul turun menyentuh bibir tipis bayinya. Bibir tipis dan kecil ini akan terus memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Ibu. Ah betapa tidak sabarnya Heechul mendengarkan namanya dipanggil oleh bibir kecil dan tipis ini. Heechul mengecup bibir tersebut.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Wu Kyungsoo."

Disisi lain seorang wanita juga tengah melahirkan.

"Ah tolong, ini sakit, hiks.."

"Tahan sebentar nyonya, sedikit lagi, ayo ayo."

"Ayo semangat nyonya."

Walaupun Kibum tidak ada pendamping, ia tetap akan melahirkan anaknya. Ia tahu ini berat karena tidak ada siapa siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya kecuali anaknya. Ia sangat mencintai anaknya, walaupun awal ketika ia tahu bahwa ia hamil, Kibum akan menggugurkan anaknya. Tapi melihat keteguhan Hankyung, Kibum menangis dan mengelus perutnya, meminta maaf pada buah hati kecilnya yang pertama. Hankyung berjanji akan menjaganya dan menjaga buah hatinya walaupun tidak ada ikatan pernikahan.

"Oeek.. Oeek.."

Kibum bernafas lega dan mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat bayi keduanya sedang dibersihkan oleh para suster. Air matanya jatuh deras, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah mempunyai buah hati yang sangat ia impikan.

"Selamat nyonya, anak anda laki-laki." Kibum segera menggendong anak yang diberikan oleh suster tersebut setelah bayi tersebut dipenuhi darah. Kibum menatap buah hati pertamanya yang sedang tertidur dan sedikit menggeliat pelan.

Kibum mencium kening bayi tersebut dan terkekeh kecil. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia seperti ini, apakah ini yang namanya menjadi Ibu? Setelah mengandung sembilan bulan akhirnya muncullah buah hati yang dinantikannya.

Kibum menatap mata anaknya tersebut. Kibum yakin mata bayi kecilnya akan bulat dan besar. Karena Kibum melihat bulatan mata di mata bayi kecilnya walaupun mata bayi kecilnya masih tertutup.

Ia kemudian menyentuh bibir bayi kecilnya, bibir yang berbentuk hati membuat Kibum tersenyum senang memikirkan bagaimana nantinya bibir bayinya akan menggerakkan bibir berbentuk hati tersebut. Kibum mencium bibir yang berbentuk hati itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah tiga hari kemudian, akhirnya Heechul diperbolehkan melihat bayinya. Kris yang sedang memeluk ibunya bertepuk tangan senang dan turun dari ranjang. Bocah berusia satu tahun tersebut tidak sabaran ingin bertemu adiknya.

"Nyonya, ini bayinya." Suster tersebut datang kemudian membawa buah hati kecil Heechul tersebut ke dalam gendongannya kemudian membawa bayi tersebut kedalam gendongan tersebut. Kemudian suster tersebut meninggalkan keluarga bahagia tersebut.

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat perubahan bayinya. Sejak kapan mata bayinya bulat dan besar? Kemudian bibir yang berbentuk hati tersebut?

"Sayang, aku ingat sekali bahwa bayiku bermata sipit dan bibir tipis. Tapi kenapa yang datang bayi bermata bulat dan bibir tebal?" Kris yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

Hankyung mengelus punggung Heechul dengan tenang. "Mungkin kau salah liat sayang, mungkin saja kau tidak melihat jelas bayi tersebut karena kau mungkin sedang pusing setelah melahirkan. Apalagi bayinya mengalami pertumbuhan bukan?" Heechul masih saja tetap tidak percaya. Walaupun hatinya masih terbagi, antara percaya atau tidak percaya karena ucapan Hankyung termasuk masuk akal.

"Hey, ini tidak seperti drama-drama. Bayi kita tidak tertukar, lagipula bayi ini mirip denganku. Kris sudah mirip denganmu, lalu bayi bermata besar dan bibir tebal ini tidak boleh mirip denganku?" Hankyung pura pura mendengus marah. Akhirnya Heechul mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Heechul. Ia percaya seratus persen bahwa anaknya mengalami pertumbuhan.

"Aduh, lucunya, Kyungsoo." Hankyung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan membuat Heechul mendelik marah.

Disisi lain Kibum juga sedikit terkaget melihat wajah bayinya yang menatapnya lucu dengan mata sipit berbentuk bulan sabit. Kemudian bibir tipis dan kecilnya terbuka. Kibum sangat ingat jelas bagaimana pertama kali setelah ia melahirkan ia melihat bayi bermata bulat dan bibir tebal tapi kenapa yang datang bayi bermata bulan sabit dan bibir yang tipis?

"Nyonya diminum dulu obatnya. Nyonya sempat pingsan berhari-hari mungkin nyonya sedikit melupakan kejadian kemarin-kemarin."

Ah iya, mungkin bayi dengan mata besar dan bibir tebal hanya halusinasinya karena kata suster tadi Kibum sedikit melupakan kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin membuatnya percaya bahwa kini dihadapannya adalah anaknya, anak yang mempunyai mata sipit berbentuk bulan sabit dan bibir tipis.

"Ibu akan selalu menjagamu, Baekhyun." Ucap Kibum sebelum ia mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

* * *

 **Bad Destiny**

 **ChanBaek! Yaoi. BoyxBoy**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dan mengelus kemeja sekolah dan juga celananya yang sudah kotor tadi akibat dorongan Chanyeol. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum manis seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Baek, kenapa kau bisa terbaring di jalan seperti ini?" Luhan ikut menepuk kemeja dan juga celana Baekhyun yang kotor. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku terjatuh Lu, aduh aku malu sekali." Baekhyun pura-pura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa diketahui Luhan bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dibalik ia menutup wajahnya tersebut.

Luhan sangat terkejut, ia terkejut karena Baekhyun dengan hebat bisa berbohong didepannya. Sebenarnya tadi Luhan datang diantar oleh supirnya. Kemudian ia melihat bahwa Chanyeol—sepupu dari ibunya—menginjak kepala Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Luhan sangat geram, ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya akan tetapi sang supir menahan Luhan untuk merapikan pakaian Luhan agar Luhan terlihat sempurna.

Luhan menaikkan jemarinya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang kotor. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya modus karena ia ingin merapikan rambut Baekhyun agar tidak menjadi belah dua. Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan Luhan langsung saja menarik tangan Luhan dan kembali membuat rambutnya terbelah dua.

"Baek, kalau rambutmu tidak belah dua, kau kelihatan manis sama sepertiku." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pernyataan temannya, pikiran Baekhyun berkata bahwa semua yang dikatan Luhan adalah bohong. Ia tidak mungkin manis seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai model rambut belah dua." _—kalau aku mengganti model rambutku aku akan dimarahi Kyungsoo_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Yasudahlah. Tapi coba saja kau berkaca rambutmu jangan dibelah dua terus. Ini sudah jaman maju bukan jaman purba." Luhan mendengus kesal karena Baekhyun masih keras kepala dengan model rambut jaman kuno tersebut. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terkekeh melihat Luhan menjadi sebal, karena menurutnya Luhan itu sangat manis dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Pantas saja Luhan sangat diidolakan disekolah—walau Chanyeol yang paling diidolakan—

"Ayo." Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk karena ia takut. Orang-orang banyak melihatnya, apalagi Luhan dikenal sebagai orang kaya, popular, dan apalagi menjadi sepupu Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya orang miskin, tidak popular, dan sering dibully.

"Baek angkat kepalamu." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap Luhan yang melihatnya. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, Lu." Gumam Baekhyun tulus.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai di depan kelas Baekhyun. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membalaskan kepalan tangannya pada Luhan, ia juga memberi semangat pada Luhan.

"Kalau kau sedang dibully, panggil saja aku. Kau mengerti Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk seolah ia mengerti ucapan Luhan. Sebenarnya dalam hati, ketika Baekhyun dibully, Baekhyun tidak akan memanggil Luhan. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalanya sendiri, lagipula ia juga khawatir terhadap Luhan yang nantinya akan dijauhi dan tidak mempunyai teman ketika Luhan menolong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat Luhan yang sudah pergi menjauh. Sebenarnya ia sangat gugup ketika membuka pintu kelasnya. Takut-takut baru masuk pintu kelas sudah menjadi bahan bullyan. Baekhyun menghela nafas keras, diliriknya pintu kelas 2-1 tersebut. Kemudian diliriknya kearah samping, tepatnya kelas Luhan, kelas 2-2. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, ia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun masuk, untungnya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya ketika masuk. Ada yang sedang berdandan, memainkan bola, mendengarkan musik, dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun menutup pintunya, ketika ia berbalik sebuah bola mengarah kepadanya dan Baekhyun tersungkur jatuh karena bola tersebut.

Sontak seluruh teman Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras karena Baekhyun terjatuh. Baekhyun hanya meringis dan mengusap keningnya kesakitan. Baekhyun menoleh, melihat pelaku siapa yang memukul bola tersebut kearahnya. Dia adalah Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang adu tos dengan temannya karena ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersungkur. Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum remehnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduknya yang kebetulan di depan dekat dengan pintu. Baekhyun memeluk tasnya sebentar lalu berpura pura mengambil buku dan belajar. Agar tidak ada yang menganggunya. Di kelas ini semua orang telah bermain bersama temannya, kecuali Baekhyun yang tidak punya teman satupun di kelas ini.

Brak—sebuah tangan menggebrak meja Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menoleh.

"Setelah bel berbunyi, kau harus cepat-cepat membelikan kami makanan." Ucap Chanyeol, sang pelaku yang menggebrak meja. Baekhyun mengangguk takut takut dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan uangnya?" Chanyeol tertawa keras dan menatap Baekhyun kembali dengan remeh.

"Kau semiskin itu sehingga tidak ada uang?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia hanya bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil dompet yang tersimpan di saku belakang celananya. Ia mengambil dompet tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan meremas celananya takut. Lalu Chanyeol melempar banyak uang ke wajah Baekhyun membuat ia mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Itu uangnya pengemis." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan banyak uang di mejanya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya ingin menangis. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar air mata tersebut tidak turun. Harga dirinya diremehkan oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Chanyeol, tapi ia mengingat apa yang dibilang Hankyung bahwa kejahatan jangan dibalas dengan kejahatan, cukup berikan mereka senyuman saja. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dan merapikan uang tersebut.

Bel istirahat sekolah terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong kelas. Mereka dengan cepat membereskan semua bukunya karena makanannya takut habis. Baekhyun pun juga dengan cepat membereskan bukunya dan berlari keluar, ia tidak boleh sampai kehabisan makanan karena jika ia kehabisan makanan ia akan dimarahi oleh Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena untungnya ia mendapatkan empat makanan paket mahal –untuk Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin—Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena makanan ini terlalu banyak. Ketika itu matanya menangkap Luhan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun harus menghindari Luhan agar Luhan tidak bersamanya. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka bersama Luhan, hanya saja ia merasa Luhan tidak cocok berteman dengannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di atap sekolah. Ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan. Ia berjalan menuju geng Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa di sofa sebelah sana. Baekhyun meletakkan makanan tersebut di meja dan membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti mereka membicarakan masalah apa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya dan menuju ke arah Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan menunduk.

Chanyeol memakan makanannya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin.

"Makanan ini selalu enak." Ucap Sehun dengan memakan makanannya perlahan, ia membuat Baekhyun menjadi ikut lapar karena gerakan Sehun membuat Baekhyun ingin makan.

"Ya, kau tahu. Jika aku lapar, lalu aku makan ini, dan rasanya sangat dahsyat." Jongin yang mengerti kode Sehun menjadi mengikuti gaya Sehun yang dengan perlahan-lahan melahap makanannya.

Lima menit berlalu Baekhyun masih diam berdiri di depan Chanyeol, sementara mereka berempat makan dengan lahap tanpa menatap Baekhyun dan berbicara apa saja. Ia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai patung dan angin.

Chanyeol menendang perut Baekhyun hingga ia tersungkur. Kyungsoo yang melihat menjadi tersedak karena tertawa dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang menendang perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis dan memegang perutnya kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kau berdiam disini karena ingin meminta sisa makananku?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun disini karena Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya. Chanyeol mengambil daging kecil yang berada di makanannya dan melemparkannya disebelah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring memegang perutnya.

"Itu makananmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras diikuti teman-temannya.

"Kau pantas makan itu." Kyungsoo ikut menimpali. Baekhyun melirik daging kecil yang berada di sebelahnya yang kini sudah tertupi debu. Sebegitu hinakah Baekhyun dimana mereka semua sampai-sampai hal ini dijadikan bahan tertawaan? Baekhyun masih memegang perutnya dan perlahan-lahan berdiri.

"Pergi kau." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia selesai tertawa. Ia memegang perutnya kesakitan karena tertawa terlalu banyak. Baekhyun membungkuk dan berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang begitu kram. Chanyeol menendangnya, dan juga di dalam perut Baekhyun belum ada makanan.

Baekhyun berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya. Dimana taman ini sangat sedikit orang yang berkunjung kesini. Baekhyun selalu berdiam disini setiap istirahat karena disini sangat tenang dengan angin yang selalu berhembus. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memanjat pohon besar di sebelah sana dan duduk diatas pohon sembari melihat langit. Tapi karena saat ini Chanyeol menendang perutnya dua kali, Baekhyun tidak bisa memanjat karena sangat sakit jika ia menggerakkan perutnya.

Baekhyun merogohkan sakunya dan mengeluarkan sepotong roti yang ia beli tadi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Ia memakan roti itu pelan-pelan agar perutnya tidak terlalu sakit. Tubuhnya begitu kurus karena Baekhyun tidak cukup makan, selalu mengerjakan tugas, dan juga mendapat pukulan dari beberapa orang. Setiap harinya Baekhyun hanya makan pagi, ia tidak pernah makan siang ataupun makan malam. Makan pagi pun hanya sepotong roti. Kadang-kadang jika bisa, dia akan diambilkan makanan oleh Bibi Kim—pembantu dirumahnya yang sangat baik kepada Baekhyun—bukannya Heechul tidak memberikan makanan, ia hanya takut membuat Heechul marah karena Baekhyun yang bukan anggota keluarga seenaknya saja mengambil makanan.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, ia menangis. Ia sakit secara fisik dan batin. Ditinggal ibunya, ditinggal ayahnya, ditinggal Kris. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya dan ayahnya yang berada di surga. Kemudian ia teringat oleh Kris, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Kris tidak membencinya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Heechul sangat membenci Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya setelah Baekhyun datang kerumah, Kris hanya bisa diam termenung di kamarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan memakai pakaian sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana ada Hankyung, Heechul, dan Kyungsoo. Terlihat Hankyung dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri lalu Heechul yang masih menyantap makanannya. Kris sedikit mendengar perbincangan mereka tadi sebentar._

 _"Baekhyun belum turun?"_

 _"Masih tidur." Kata Heechul dengan tatapan cueknya. Hankyung melihat istrinya yang seperti itu hanya tersenyum miris. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada istrinya karena baru bilang kejadian ini sekarang, bukan dari dulu._

 _"Setidaknya dia harus makan." Hankyung yang sudah siap berdiri dikejutkan oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri._

 _"Aku harus sekolah, antarkan aku sekarang!" Hankyung menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat memaksanya. Hankyung mengangguk pasrah._

 _"Anak itu pasti anak yang malas." Hankyung hanya diam dengan perkataan Heechul, ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang Baekhyun karena Hankyung jarang mengunjungi Baekhyun yang terlalu jauh. Kemudian Hankyung mencium kening Heechul meminta ijin untuk berangkat ke kantornya dan mengantar Kyungsoo._

 _Kris yang melihat drama picisan itu menjadi ngeri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di bawah. Ketika ia ingin ke kamar mandi, matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus anjingnya dengan sayang. Kris bingung, bukankah tadi Ibunya bilang bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidur? Kenapa ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengelus anjingnya di taman belakang. Kris berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di samping Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkaget._

 _"H-hai." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia melihat Kris yang masih mengelus anjingnya. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Baekhyun hanya diam dan melihat Kris yang begitu menyayangi anjingnya._

 _"Kau suka anjing?" Ucap Kris tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun membelakkan matanya kaget. Akhirnya Kris berbicara padanya setelah terlalu banyak hening._

 _"Y-ya. Anjing itu sangat lucu, hehe." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergapap dan mengelus anjing milik Kris dengan sayang. Mata sipit berbentuk bulan sabit itu melengkung, saat ini Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dan tertawa geli karena anjing milik Kris tengah menjilati jarinya. Entah kenapa, Kris yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum di dalam hati. Hatinya terasa nyaman saat ini, ia lebih nyaman berada di dekat Baekhyun daripada dengan Kyungsoo, adiknya. Padahal seharusnya Kris membenci Baekhyun seperti ibu dan adiknya lakukan. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa._

 _"Kau siapa?"_

 _"Y-ya?"_

 _"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu bingung dengan perkataan Kris._

 _"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun polos._

 _"Bodoh." Kris kembali mengelus anjingnya membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris._

 _"Kris, cepat makan!" Panggil Heechul yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang berjongkok bersama anjingnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Heechul segera bangun diikuti oleh Kris._

 _Heechul mendekatkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan menjewer telinga Baekhyun keras. Membuat Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang tangan ibunya kesakitan. "Biarkan Kris makan. Kau malah mengajaknya bermain, dasar tidak tahu diri." Setelah itu Heechul melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga Baekhyun dan membawa Kris pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap usapkan telinganya yang memerah dan meringis kesakitan. Iris matanya menatap kepergian dua orang tersebut._

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: maaf saya nistain baek disini T_T pada ga ngerti tentang baekhyun-kyungsoo itu ya? Okeey, saya jelasin, cekidots.

'baekhyun' (mukanya baekhyun exo) itu sebenarnya kan anaknya heechul. Tapi gara gara hankyung nabrak suster, jadi dia anaknya kibum (papan namanya ketuker) sebenarnya kalo 'baekhyun' ga ketuker, jadi anaknya heechul kan? Nama 'baekhyun' itu bakal jadi kyungsoo.

'kyungsoo' (mukanya kyungsoo exo) juga gitu. Dia anaknya kibum kan? Berarti kalo papan namanya ga ketuker, nama 'kyungsoo' itu bakal jadi baekhyun.

kalo kalian masih ga ngerti. Bayangin aja mereka seperti biasanya ya, disini baekhyun itu baekhyun exo. Dan kalo kyungsoo itu kyungsoo exo ;) kemarin juga lupa bilang, inget ya heechul-kibum itu disini jadi cewe hehe.

 **So, thanks a lot for your review, favorite, or follow!  
** maaf ya gabisa sebutin nama dan nge bales review kalian ;)

 **mind to review?**


End file.
